


good girl

by octaflava



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Charmaine Diyoza - Freeform, Diyoza - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, diytavia, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaflava/pseuds/octaflava
Summary: Octavia goes back into the anomaly and saves Diyoza from her past self.





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first thing posting on here. i just really miss diytavia and wanted to write a little something about them

Octavia was walking around mourning the loss of her best friend, Diyoza. She had regrouped with the others but she was still feeling off. Her one true friend that was with her when they banished her was gone. Octavia walks towards Bellamy, “What are we doing now?”, knowing that he didn’t know either. “We’re just waiting to see what the primes next move is” he replied in a short-clipped tone. Octavia sighed knowing that her brother and her can’t hold a decent conversation anymore. She sat down under a tree and started to doze off. She started to dream of her memories with Lincoln which shifted over towards her most recent memories with Diyoza. “Two serpents, one garden”, Octavia muttered in her sleep. “Good girl” said Diyoza in her dream. Octavia jolted awake due to the dream being so vivid.

After catching her breath she decided that she was going to talk to Gabriel about the anomaly and try to save Diyoza. She knew Clarke and Lexa wouldn’t approve of her going and talking with Gabriel so she snuck off while it was dark. After locating Gabriel, she said “Is there anyone we can get into the anomaly again”? Gabriel looked her in the eyes and knew exactly why she was asking that question. Gabriel sighed and said, “Didn’t Lexa teach you love is weakness, Bloodreina”, the bloodreina caught her off guard. She knew she wouldn’t have been bloodreina if Lexa would have taken the bunker instead of going with Clarke after praimfaya. Octavia muttered, “I’m not in love with her, she’s just a friend”, she knew she was lying to him. Diyoza was her everything for the days they spent together, trying to survive. Gabriel looked at her straight in the eyes to find any doubt about going back into the anomaly. He eventually sighed and said, “You better promise to come back, we can’t win this war without you. Sure we have Clarke and Lexa but you’re one of the best warriors behind Lexa that we can count on.” Octavia put a hand on his shoulder and said, “You guys can’t get rid of me that easily.” Gabriel led her back to the green storm, fighting his own hallucinations. “Here we are Octavia, I trust you to come back to us. You came out of it once, you can do it again.” he yelled over the storm. Octavia nodded and walked into the anomaly with the same hallucination of Bellamy.

Octavia steps into the nightmare, reliving her worst nightmare, becoming bloodreina. She kills bloodreina and Pike again and after she leaves that spot, she tries to think as to where Diyoza’s worst memory is. “Probably before the world ended the first time,” she mutters. She starts to see things changing to where it's the world before it ended the first time. She remembers everything Diyoza told her about it. The vivid colors of the buildings. No ruins, everything was neat and advanced, cars whizzing by her as she tried to locate her. “She was going after Hope,'' she muttered to herself. She thought to look in Diyoza’s father’s old house because something was leading her there. She eventually found it and knocked on the door. Someone with two bullet holes in their head opened up the door. She thought to herself, “That’s her dad.”. He was killed trying to hide her before her capture. Octavia pushed beside him and started to look everywhere for her. She reached the basement, where she was hiding, and as soon as she stepped down there, there she was. She had a child.  
“Diyoza?” she whispered. She turned around and stared at Octavia, “you found me,” she whispered. Diyoza stood up quickly and looked at Octavia, “You finally found me,'' she said in disbelief as she was walking towards her. Diyoza proceeded to hug Octavia, “Good girl,'' she whispered into Octavia’s ear. Octavia embraced her best friend into a tight hug. “I’m so glad I found you,” Octavia whispered into her ear. Diyoza pulls back and looked into her in the eyes, wiping the newly formed tears off of Octavias face. Diyoza, conflicted, looks back and forth from her lips and eyes. She couldn’t hide her feelings anymore, she had to do it. Diyoza steps forwards and plants a passionate kiss onto Octavia’s lips. Something she has wanted to do since they had landed on Sanctum. Octavia’s body goes into a shock but then relaxes as she realizes this is something that she has wanted for a long time. She finally kisses back and Diyoza smiles into it. Diyoza pulls away and looks at Octavia in the eyes, “Do you remember the first time we met”? Octavia chuckles, “Nice war paint”? Diyoza laughs, “No, I remember being scared of a girl who was covered in red war paint, my intentions were solely to kill you and not fall in love with you,” she admits. Octavia gasped softly, “My intentions were to protect my people but somehow you managed to distract me from that thought after finding out about another natblida” she says.  
Diyoza takes a step forward to grab her before the basement door flung open. She puts her finger up to her mouth to indicate to not talk. She then grabs the officer that kicked open the door and punched him in the gut. He dropped his gun and she picked it up and held it to his head, facing the door where the other officers were. “One more step and he's gone,” she yelled. Octavia widens her eyes knowing this is the part that they’re trying to change. Octavia sneaks around the wooden makeshift wall to where she can see what was happening. Diyoza fires a bullet into the officers head and as soon as she does that, Octavia lunges out grabbing one of the other officers and throwing him to the ground to get his gun. Diyoza fires a clip into the first three officers that came after her. She ran out of bullets and ended up taking one of the others guns. After successfully defeating the squadron of officers that had came, Diyoza looked around for her child that she had down here. She looked in the corner and there she was, a little girl, frightened. Diyoza ran towards Hope and hugged her, “I’m so sorry baby, that you had to see that”, Diyoza said in tears. Octavia runs towards the both of them, “We have to go! We have to get the both of you out of here!” she yelled. Octavia took Hope into her arms and started to run. Diyoza picked up a couple of guns as she was trailing close behind them. “Diyoza you have to be the one to end your worst nightmare!” Octavia yelled. Diyoza exhaled a deep breath knowing exactly what it was. Pulling the bombs on a bunch of innocent people was her worst memory. She hated the person she became after that. “Okay you go and keep Hope safe, I’ll be right back!” Diyoza yelled as she ran the other way. Octavia wanted to go after her but she knew she would be alright.  
Diyoza eventually hit her old headquarters. She punched the code to get into the camp. She shot the first two guards because she was determined to defeat her old self. She finally reached the main control room. There she was, Terrorist Diyoza, the worst part of herself. Terrorist Diyoza turned around, “I was waiting for you, so you finally decided to admit that this was the best part of you.” she said smug. “I wasn’t going to come, I was just going to have the guards kill me, but someone had influenced me to come here and face the worst part of myself. I’ve changed and I would never have done that if I knew I would get caught like this. I would of never had my daughter, met the people that I met hundreds of years from now.” she said. Diyoza lifted her gun up towards her old self and said “This is for my new life, my daughter, my friends, and most importantly, for me” as she said the end of her sentence she pulled the trigger while she was aiming at her head. The bullet hit her head and splattered everywhere. Diyoza sighed, crouching down to catch her breath. “I need to get back to Hope and Octavia,” she whispers to herself. She exits the facility and runs towards where they were. She finally rejoices with her daughter. As soon as Octavia had seen her, she scoops up Hope and says, “We have to go, we can catch up when we get out of here!” They run and see an opening starting to form, “Faster!” Octavia yelled, “We can’t stay here!” They sped up and eventually jumped through the hole. All three landed on the ground, “We’re back,” whispered Diyoza with a smile on her face.  
Octavia gets up with Hope still in her arms and walks towards Diyoza, “We made it,” she says with a smile on her face. Diyoza embraces the both of them in a hug. “I never thought I would see you again Octavia,” she says as she’s pulling back with tears in her eyes. Octavia reaches to wipe the tears off of her face, “I’ll always come and save you, you mean too much to me. I love you, Charmaine. You’re the only person I’ve longed for, even if you were a bitch towards me when we met.” Octavia says while looking her straight into the eyes. Diyoza steps forward and says, “I love you too, good girl.” and she plants a kiss onto Octavia’s cheek. “We should probably find the others,” Octavia says.  
They start a long trek back towards everyone at camp. Hope asked many questions to Octavia about her mother. They reached back to camp and as soon as they walked in, Bellamy had spotted the three walking in and sprinted over towards Octavia and embraced her tightly. “I thought I had lost you again,” said Bellamy. Octavia hugged him back, knowing this is the first real and genuine thing they’ve had in a long time. “I missed you too, big brother,” Octavia said. “I love you, O.” Bellamy whispered, “my sister, my responsibility.” That took Octavia by surprise “I love you too, Bel.” she whispered. Octavia grabbed his and Diyoza’s hand and walked into camp. Everyone was there, waiting. She saw Clarke, Lexa, Echo, Raven, Gaia, Emori, Murphy, and Gabriel. Gabriel and her locked eyes and she gave him a thumbs up, cheekily. Everyone gathered around Diyoza and Hope, asking questions about the anomaly. After Diyoza answered a few questions, Octavia interrupted everyone “We should let them rest, they’ve had a long few weeks,” she yelled.  
She took Diyoza and Hope’s hands and walked them towards where Octavia was staying. Octavia let them both get settled, “I’ll leave you two so you can rest,” she said softly. Growing tired quickly, Diyoza grabbed Octavia’s hand and said “Stay with us, you’ve had a long day too,” she whispered. Octavia reluctantly agreed not knowing what they were. They had made a makeshift bed for Hope and Octavia had climbed into the bed and Diyoza followed suit. “I really appreciate you coming after us,” whispered Diyoza. “I love you, Charmaine. I would do anything for you.” Octavia whispered as she closed the gap in between them. Diyoza pulled back and said, “I love you too, Octavia.” she whispered. “Two serpents, one garden,” said Octavia. “Good girl,” Diyoza whispered as she caressed Octavia’s face.


End file.
